


I’m Coming Home (And It Feels So Good)

by giraffewrites



Series: A makeshift family [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged Steve, Domestic Avengers, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, The Lion King - Freeform, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Self care has never been Tony’s forte, especially when he has the damaging habit to push himself when he’s already feeling awful. His makeshift family step in and help (without even realising).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AresOrionBlack (ArtemisluvsHarryPotter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisluvsHarryPotter/gifts).



> Me: this won’t be a series!  
> Me: ... you know what...
> 
> There’s too much opportunity for a good series not to continue this storyline, so here we are, a new series!
> 
> This is dedicated to the wonderful AresOrionBlack. If it wasn’t for their comments/excitement for this to be made into a series, I wouldn’t have written this. I’ve been lacking in motivation for writing fiction/for Marvel lately, but I’m trying to push myself. Thank you to all of you for supporting me, leaving kudos/comments, making bookmarks, and being wonderful. I appreciate you all so much, and I hope you enjoy!

Self care is something that’s never been Tony’s forte. Truth been told, he grew up not knowing what it really meant. Throughout his childhood and time at MIT his father pushed him to do his best, no matter what that meant. No breaks, no concern for his health, only constant pushing so he could perform at his peak. Sure, his father wasn’t actually there during his time at MIT. But the working pattern/mindset and abuse his father inflicted on him as a child was too deep for Tony to grow out of. To this day, as a grown man, Tony struggles with self care. Especially after a bad day. Although logically he knows it isn’t helpful, he can’t help but throw himself into other projects after a stressful day of working on other ones. The more he pushes himself and works on projects, the more likely he’ll actually get something right. He’s been stuck in this cycle for years, and only recently has it been broken.

The antidote to his unhealthy habit is Steve. Knowing there’s someone much younger and vulnerable who’s dependent on Tony has helped him greatly. Whilst it’s tempting to throw himself into more and more projects, pushing himself harder and further, Tony’s calmed down greatly, and learnt a thing or two about self care. There are times where he needs to be alone after a bad day; give himself some space and the opportunity to recuperate. The majority of the time, though, Tony’s found being around the others, Steve especially, makes him feel better.

One hand rests on the banister in elevator as Tony rides it, his other hand slipping his shoes off. They’ve been causing his feet dire pain all day, and he can’t help but moan in happiness when they’re off his feet. As always, JARVIS takes him to the floor where Steve and Bucky are. Tony thanks his A.I. and enters the floor.

He finds his make shift family in the lounge. Natasha’s on the floor, sat cross-legged and painting her nails whilst Clint braids her hair from the armchair behind her. Bucky’s not in sight, but from the smell that’s wafting through the room and the radio station playing, Tony knows he’s in the kitchen. Tony almost misses Steve completely when he takes a full look around the room, but notices him curled up with his head resting on Arthur’s back. The two of them are sat on the floor, Arthur licking Steve’s hair whilst his tail sways back and forth, Steve playing with two action figures.

“Bruce said he’ll come down when dinner’s ready,” Natasha informs Tony as he sits down. She continues to paint her nail without looking at him, “Something about having a breakthrough.”

Before Tony can reply to her, there’s a happy squeal. Steve’s suddenly appears on Tony’s lap, his arms wrapped around his neck. “You’re home!” He says happily.

There’s a warmth inside Tony that he’s sure almost every parent must feel when their child greets them. “Told you I’d be home,” he says, referencing the talk they’d had when Steve got worked up about Tony leaving this morning. Sitting back on the couch, Tony let’s Steve get comfortable and kisses his forehead. “Did you have a good day?”

Steve delves into the details of his day. He explains what he did in great detail, only to stop when he needs to take a breath or when Arthur whines for attention. “And then-“

He’s cut off by a pair of hands scooping him up. “And then you remember not to rush your words,” Bucky reminds him gently, handing him back to Tony when he starts wriggling around.

“But I have so much to say!” Steve tries to reason, crossing his arms over his chest. “And Tony needs to know _all_ of it.”

“I’m sure he’d know it just as well if you spoke at a slower pace.” Bucky leans down to press a kiss to Tony’s lips, then turns so he can speak to everyone, “Food’s ready, Clint will you go get Bruce?”

“Yes mom,” Clint teases, smirking as he gets up and exits the room.

“I’ll get the drinks,” Natasha offers, standing on her feet and following Clint out the room.

Once Bruce joins them on the communal floor, the six of them sit down to eat, Arthur resting his chin on Steve’s chair from his place under the table. It’s an uneventful but pleasant dinner, with Bruce talking about how close he is to a break through, and Natasha and Bucky discussing reality TV shows. Tony doesn’t speak much, instead choosing to bask in the happiness he’s feeling.

Afterwards, when the dinner’s been eaten and everyone chips in to tidy up, everyone goes there own way. Bruce and Natasha pair off to discuss the book they’re both reading, Clint heads home to see his family for the weekend, and Tony and Bucky travel up to their floor with Steve and Arthur.

“Can we watch a film?” Steve asks, although he’s evidentially sleepy. One of his jumper’s sleeves is bunched up in his hand, rubbing his eye that he can barely keep open. “Wanna watch The Lion King.”

“How about we read a book instead?” Bucky suggests. “We watched The Lion King earlier.”

Stubbornly, Steve shakes his head. “No,” he pouts, stood with his legs together and arms folded. “The Lion King.”

“How about we read The Lion King?” Tony suggests, wanting to avoid Steve throwing a tantrum. “JARVIS can download it on your tablet whilst we get ready for bed.”

“Will it have pictures?” Steve asks, seeming to be for the idea.

Tony nods his head, using his hand to guide Steve to his bedroom. “Of course it will. Now,” the three of them enter Steve’s room, “what pyjamas do you want?”

Steve decides to wear his rocket and star printed pyjamas, whereas both Tony and Bucky change into baggy tops and sweats.

As promised, the book’s been downloaded onto the tablet by the time they’re ready. JARVIS has dimmed the lights and shut the blinds, making for a relaxed environment into the lounge. Steve sits between the two older men, curled into Bucky but one fist curled around two of Tony’s fingers as he reads.

They only make it through a couple of pages before Steve’s asleep, content between his two parental figures. “I’m not surprised,” Bucky says quietly, looking down at the small boy. “He had a tantrum after you left, that exhausted him but he didn’t nap for a while after. I couldn’t get him to sleep.”

Tony frowns, the back of his finger brushing against Steve’s cheek softly. “He worries me sometimes,” he admits, looking up at Bucky. “Do you think he’s got a separation disorder?”

“Have you been trying to diagnose people via what the internet tells you again?” Bucky teases lightly.

Tony rolls his eyes but smiles. “No, I do have doctorates, thank you.” He looks back down at Steve, “I’m just worried.”

“We’ll get him seen to.” Bucky squeezes Tony’s hand. “Try not to overthink it. Anyway, how was your day? You never said.”

At the mention of his day, Tony can’t help but deflate a little. “The usual, you know. Big men is big suits with shitty attitudes and even worse ideas.”

“At least you’ve got the weekend off,” Bucky replies. He cups Tony’s face, making him look at Bucky. “You can spend it with us.”

 _My family_ , Tony wants to add on, but decides against it. “I know,” he opts for instead.

They put Steve to bed, Arthur laid out at the end of the bed. “You let us know if we’re needed,” Bucky tells the animal, although he knows JARVIS will let them know long before Arthur. He scratches behind the Labrador’s ear before exiting the room, shutting the door almost all the way.

Tony’s in their bedroom when Bucky walks in. He’s got rid of the sweats and is now stood in Bucky’s t-shirt which falls to his thighs. If Bucky couldn’t tell how drained his partner was, he’d have pounced on him by now.

“I’m going to brush my teeth, you get into bed,” Bucky says, watching as Tony does just that. He walks to their en suit door, but turns around before he opens it, “And no falling asleep without me, got it?”

Tony rolls his eyes fondly. “Go brush your teeth. I can see the corn in your mouth from here.”

Bucky brushes his teeth and makes a note to himself to shave tomorrow. With that done, he enters the bedroom again, climbing into bed. “Any chance you’re going to tell me actual details of your day? Or am I stuck with the vague ‘it is what it is’ answer?”

“Nothing happened that’s worthy of telling,” Tony insists, but his voice is soft with sleep. He rolls onto his side, allowing himself to cuddle into Bucky. “I’ve put up with men like them my whole life. I grew up with someone worse.”

Bucky frowns. He doesn’t know much about Howard — adult Steve has said Bucky and Howard had clashed on topics the few times they’d met, but those memories were erased from Bucky’s mind long ago. “You should sleep,” Bucky whispers, wrapping an arm around Tony. It’s a sign of how tired Tony is if he’s talking about his childhood, regardless of how vague it is. Bucky doesn’t want to discuss it with him unless he’s fully aware of what he’s saying. “Hopefully Steve sleeps in tomorrow and you can have a rest. We’ll spend the weekend together, no workshop,” he kisses the top of Tony’s head, “got it?”

Not all that long ago and Tony would’ve fought that he needs to be in the workshop all weekend. But the thought of spending time with the people who have become a family to him outweigh the need to work on projects. “Okay,” he replies, happily accepting what Bucky’s told him. The stress and tension the workday caused him are rid from his body, replaced with joy and warmth.

He might not have had a healthy upbringing or a good family unit when he was younger. But now he’s got the family he’s always wanted, and he’s determined to be the father Steve deserves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it early in the morning? Yes. Is this chapter full of typos? Probably yes. Am I posting it anyway? Hell yes.
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter out soooooo long ago, but as per, that didn’t happen. I lost inspiration and motivation for this fic/series, but I’m getting there again. I have a lot of fics to update, really. Please bare with me, I promise I’m trying <3
> 
> (If this doesn’t make sense ignore me — I’m tired as FUCK)

“We’ll know the results in a couple of days,” Bruce says, pulling out a lollipop from the pocket of his lab coat. He undoes the wrapper and hands it to Steve, smiling when the young boy thanks him. “As always, I’ll inform JARVIS if I can’t get in contact with you. Any questions or worries, let me know.”

Stood with his arms folded, Tony nods his head. “Thanks Bruce.”

Every few weeks since the initial incident of Steve returning to childhood, Bruce and other doctors have run tests. There’s many reasons for said tests, one being the curiosity as to if the serum is still active in Steve. Some argue yes; although slower than when he was an adult, any injury to his body heals at a faster rate than normal. Others argue no; if the serum was still active in him, he wouldn’t look like an average seven year old. He’d be more immune to sicknesses; he wouldn’t have caught a cold that time he went out without a scarf.

Bruce is still on the fence about it.

“No worries.” The man picks up his clipboard, taking his glasses off to slide into his top pocket. “Any plans for the rest of your Sunday?”

“We were supposed to go to a petting zoo, but they’ve had to call all visits off. Something about sheep getting lose and being hectic,” Tony explains. “So instead we’re going to take Arthur to the park. Not the city park, though. There’s one just outside the city, much bigger and cleaner than central. I’ve got a house not far from there so we might stay there for the night.”

“Sounds like a good way to spend your day to me,” Bruce smiles. “I take it Bucky’s going with you.”

“We’re going as soon as he’s finished at SHIELD.” Tony helps Steve off the examining table, watching as he sits under the table where Arthur’s made home. “Uh uh, c’mon you two. We’ve got to get going.”

“But it’s cosy under here!” Steve argues, wrapping an arm around Arthur’s neck, cheek pushed against his fur.

“It’s not very clean,” Bruce speaks. “I’d appreciate it if you came out from under there please, Steve.”

Dramatically, Steve sighs. “Fiiiiine,” he drags out, crawling out from the examining table, Arthur following behind.

“Thank you.” Bruce pets Arthur’s head, never being able to resist him. “I need to go meet Betty. Enjoy your day.”

“You too, Brucie,” Tony replies, walking to the door with Steve, Arthur never far behind.

—

The moment Bucky steps foot in the room, Tony knows. He recognises the expression, knows without even speaking to his boyfriend how he’s feeling. “Steve, will you finish this off for me?” He asks, pointing to the section of the drawing he was colouring.

More than happy to comply, Steve gets on the job straight away. “I’m a better colourer anyway.”

Leaving the remark with Steve, Tony goes to the couch. “It’s your turn to talk now,” he says, wanting to go about the situation lightly. “I had my turn last night, please share with me and the rest of the class what you’re feeling.”

Bucky manages a short laugh. He turns his head, opening his eyes to look at Tony. “If we were in a class, you’d certainly be kicked out.”

“Wrong, I’d be the teacher’s favourite.”

“Are you running a fever?” His flesh hand presses against Tony’s head. “Is that what’s making you come out with this nonsense?”

Tony sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend. He pushes his hand off his face, lacing their fingers together. His voice adapts a serious tone as he says, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

There’s a deep breath in, following by a sigh. He looks Tony in the eye, “They’re thinking of putting me in the field. Having me as an official Avenger and SHIELD agent.”

Nausea hits Tony’s chest. “What? I-“ He blinks. “Bucky you’re not ready.”

“According to them I am.” Bucky moves his eyes to focus on Tony’s hand. The pad of his thumb rubs against Tony’s skin. “Well, they’re deeming me ready if Steve isn’t back to an adult in a month’s time. If he’s still a child, they want me to take his place on the team.”

“What? As captain America? As the leader? That’s too much responsibility, that’s-“

“I know doll, I know.” Bucky’s hand is cupping Tony’s face, their eyes locked. “It’s not something I want to do, but I might not have a choice. For the time being - or today at least - let’s not think about it.”

A weary smile decorates Tony’s face. He leans forward, his lips catching Bucky’s in a brief kiss. “Sure.”

—

The park isn’t nearly as busy as either man had expected it to be, and for that they’re grateful. There’s already enough rumours about who the ‘mysterious child’ they’ve both been seen with is, they don’t need more pictures and conspiracies circling the internet about Steve.

Speaking of, Steve’s happily sat on Bucky’s shoulders as they explore the park. The park doesn’t have as many attractions as Central Park does, but none of them are phased by it. When living in a city that has so much to offer, sometimes a slice of simplicity is just what they need.

Summer ending a week ago and the season shifting shifting into fall, the weather’s gone bitter. There’s a cold wind and leaves are turning in colour and starting to fall, piling beneath trees.

“How far is that house of yours from here?” Bucky asks, hands clasped round Steve’s ankles.

“Hour or so by car,” Tony replies. “Too cold for you?”

“Little bit. Sorry.”

Not commenting on the out of character attitude Bucky has, Tony shakes his head. “Don’t be silly. I could kill for a hot chocolate anyway.”

“With marshmallows?” Steve pipes in, chin resting on Bucky’s head.

“Hot chocolate would be silly without them, wouldn’t it?”

Steve nods vigorously.

They walk around for a little longer, Arthur refraining from chasing any squirrels and instead sticking next to Bucky, rubbing his head affectionately against his leg at any given opportunity. A few people recognise them, but are polite enough to simply wave and not bombard them with questions.

By the time they get to the car, Tony realises how cold it’s gotten. Upon checking his watch, he sees it’s later than he expected. “It might be for the best if we spend the night at the house,” he announces, sliding into the driver’s seat. “That all right with you two?”

Whereas Steve cheers, Bucky simply nods.

—

Due to renting out most of his properties as air bnbs, the house is in perfect living condition. All it’s missing is personal belongings, but having known that this would likely be the outcome, Tony came prepared. He leaves the luggage bag next to the couch, before joining Bucky in the kitchen.

“If you’re not ready to go back into the field, we’ll find a way to prevent it.” Tony’s hand covers Bucky’s on the table.

“I’m not ready but... what choice to I have?” Bucky voices. “This doesn’t solely concern me. It involves Steve, I shouldn’t be so selfish.”

“You’re far from selfish,” Tony assures him. “Look at everything you’ve done for him.”

“I think you mean everything you’ve done for him,” Bucky corrects. “It’s your tower, it’s your money, it’s your stuff it’s-“

“Ours. All of it, it’s ours,” Tony cuts him off, not being able to bare it for another second. “Our house. Our money. Our stuff. Our family.” Bucky’s eyes have glassed over, but Tony continues. “You’re amazing with Steve. You look after him and treat him amazingly, like any father should,” the apples of his cheeks go red when he realises what he says, but he continues with, “having someone like you looking after and supporting him is vital. You’re brilliant.”

“And what about you, hey?” Bucky asks, a smile turning up on his face for the first time all day. “You don’t credit yourself enough. You work hard all day and night yet still have time for everyone. Especially Steve. You get up with him in the night even though you need the rest more than I do. You have better patients than anyone I know. You always seem to know how to handle situations. And don’t think I don’t know about all the parenting books you read. I’ve seen your collection.”

“Some if it’s handy,” Tony admits softly.

“Of course it is. But most of your skills? Natural to you.”

Not knowing what to say, or rather knowing exactly what to say but too anxious to say it, Tony kisses Bucky on the lips. “Do you want a hot chocolate?” He asks once he’s pulled away, changing topic.

Seeming happier, if only by a bit, Bucky squeezes Tony’s hand. “I’d love one.”

—

They spend their evening playing charades and watching Disney films. More hot chocolate than the recommended daily intake is consumed, and for dinner then dine on sandwiches and potato chips.

Steve’s not the only one exhausted by eight o’clock, and for once Tony welcomes an early night. He and Bucky tuck Steve into bed, promising him they’re only next door if they need him, and allowing him to keep the lamp on for comfort.

Bucky curls his body into Tony’s as they cuddle in bed, holding his partner close. Tony stays quiet, shutting his eyes and running his fingertips through his hair.

If today’s proven anything, it’s that no matter what’s thrown at them, there’s a deep source of comfort found within this quirky little family of his.

Tony wouldn’t change them for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally very different, and although I’m tired, I’m more than pleased with how this has turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I leave this as a oneshot or add another one or two chapters — exploring the weekend they all spend together? Let me know what you want! And thanks for reading!
> 
> (I’m not on it often, but my tumblr is tonysta-k.tumblr.com if anyone wants to chat or something!)


End file.
